Ascension to Glory
by Wlshman
Summary: Follow a new Chaos cultist on a path of revenge
1. Accessing the records

Input Security code: 894629b7gt9rds

.

..

…

Welcome Inquisitor

What file pertaining to the Fall of Heriyomnus V would you like access to today?

CLICK

.

..

…

File 88 loading

File title: Heretic Diary

WARNING: You are accessing a highly classified and extremely heretical report. Report to a Confessor or other Ranking Ecclesiarchal authority immediately after processing this document for spiritual reinforcement. Failure to do so will result in a report filled to the Sector Commisariat.

File 88 fully loaded

Quote for the day "Hate! Hate! Hate! An emotion as pure as it is deep! Hate! Hate! Hate! Let it flow, let it run free! -Imperial Hymnals Book IV Chapter 8


	2. The Book of Fate

I can feel it, crawling inside of me, a good pain. So this is what the blessing of the Gods feels like, ok, so far, so good. Stay focused, keep it contained, decapitate the crying fool in front of me, "Blood for the Blood God!", continue on.

My name is Ale…doesn't matter, not anymore. I was a faithful servant of the Anathema. That's right, was. Got to go now, heathen followers of the false god to murder and all that.

 **Now In service to a real God, one who appreciates and rewards his followers. I am the book, and I make men into demigods** _or make them believe they will b-_ **silence you. The keeper seeks greatness mortals, so read on. I dare you.**

It had been nigh three years since my Uncle Edrik passed and I had inherited his "estate". Just a double sized hab unit near the lower hive levels, but better there than with my insufferable old man. He never had been one to watch out for me but my uncle had. Helped me dodge two drafts he did, telling me that I would have been a dead man had I joined the guard. And so as time passed I'd spent more and more time with Edrik when one day, seemingly out of the blue, he asked me how I felt about the Emperor(curse his name). Now I admit, my piety had never been strong, and when I told him that I'd missed a service(or ten) he smiled at me.

"You know, my boy" he'd said "It never did me anything much either, nor any of my lost comrades from my guard years"

With that he held out a small book, and motioned to me.

"I found this on tour years ago and it amazed me with what it contained"

Looking down at the raggedy book I was shook my head "Really Uncle, and what did the talking grox tell you the next morning?"

"I'd figured you wouldn't believe me boy" he replied as he opened the cover to the first page "Look and see"

What I saw as I looked down near stopped my heart. It was a record of our whole conversation from the day, even my admittance to my lack of piety, which I had told not a soul before.

As I gazed upon the book, nigh enraptured by it, my Uncle spoke again "It was how I survived all those years in the guard. It can tell you the future-the unchangeable future, up to a year in advance, but only for you"

"W-why show me this…this miracle Uncle" I stammered

"Because, my boy" he replied "Look"

He flipped the page. The second page was again, full of writing, but the third cut off abruptly.

"It means my time is up son, when my dearest wife passed the same thing occurred, and even though I tried everything I could do to change it, she still left me"

"The book is now yours. Keep it safe,hidden and personal and surely it'll lead you to great places. Just don't read too far ahead you hear-makes life awful boring that does and gives you awful migraines"

Hastily I thanked him, as he shooed me out. I return to my home, dodged my drunken old man, and read through the last two filled in pages. It said my Uncle was to be crushed by a crane. Impossible, I though, no cranes in the lower hives. Figuring he had possibly been playing me I rested.

Two days later I found myself at his impromptu funeral. Turns out a crane had killed him-and many others, while he was out grabbing food. An incident in the upper hives involving a foolish bunch of nobleman's sons. They were given a talking to then let go. A talking to! There were 60 people dead!

I was furious and crushed at the same time. I had immediately packed my bags and left for my uncles dwelling before another claimed it, and spent the next three days angrily moping around until I came across the book. Why, I had yelled at it, why had my uncle had to die. As I was thrashing around my empty hand had caught a sharp edge and splayed blood everywhere. Cursing, I went to wipe it off in an attempt to salvage the pages when red words began forming.

 _Want to know th-_ **Anger, hostility, hatred…revenge?**

Baffled as the words rose I yelled myself hoarse at it

"Of course I want revenge! Those upperclass bastards murder dozens of people and get away with a slap on the wrist, while we have to pay for the damages and clean up the mess. . !"

 **We will help you with this young one. We had Immense respect for your elder when he was on the battlefield but his mortal cowardice got the better of him one day which was rather amusing, and he locked us up at the behest of the other. Are you a coward like him or a fighter, a warrior, a avenger?**

"I will be what ever it takes to get my revenge book" I had replied

 **Swear It then boy, swear it willingly with your blood** _don't you fool!_

So I did, and my path to damnation did begin.


	3. A Minor mutation

The book showed me many things since then. Future events rarely seemed to show, the book instead filled with advice on how to fight, organize groups, sabotage infrastructure and chillingly enough, how to manipulate what the book referred to as the Great Æther. When snippets of the future appeared in a flourished text, bloodstained words quickly covered them over, the writing telling me that I could make my own destiny.

I put little thought into it as my plans were progressing at breakneck speeds. I had gangs of underhive mutants at my beck and call after I'd crushed their misshapen leaders in one-on-one combat. I felt confident using weapons of any variety. I had a small army of disenfranchised youths behind me, armed with whatever they could cobble together or steal. The book tells me that I need to dress like a leader so I rooted through my uncles belongings and found a large black greatcoat and a very imposing looking cap.

I'd even manned up enough to attempt one of the books blood rituals-my mutant allies had kidnapped a number of people and as I'd cut them down in eight-on-one(why eight?) combat in the ritual circle, a fantastically sharp black blade appeared. I immediately claimed it for my own.

Most importantly, I had my book. It had impressed upon me a plan with which to take the upper hive, as it seemed to know that even with all that I'd raised, the local Arbites would wipe my troops out. So I waited, the book informing me that the attack should take place on the holiday of Sanguila. This was fine. I conquered more gangs, secured more weapons. My troops and I filled out, the book offering a recipe to bulk us up, Khorne Flakes they were called.

We performed more of the rituals, arming my best trained troops with more of the black blades, though none seemed to match the size or ornamentation of mine. We captured an Astropath at one point, and put out a call for some guy called Kharn. The book assures me he's a pretty swell guy. Things got a little shaky after that but we deceived the Arbites into thinking an unaligned gang had done it.

Things got very dicey about a week before the festival. A firebrand preacher and a large mob of flagellants descended into the underhive to purge. Don't know what specifically they were there to purge, but burning the place half down was killing the morale of my mutant followers. So once we were sure that they weren't followed we flanked them and mobbed in.

It was glorious. The clashing of blades, the shouting of challenges, the screaming of cowards cut down, the skulls taken, the blood, blood, blood…Whoa, nearly lost myself there. That's been happening quite often lately. Anyways, blood and skulls and all that, I'm hacking down fools left and right when I come upon the preacher. He glares at me, whips around a hand flamer, but before he pulls the trigger I've sliced the gun in half. I go for an upswing to split him in two when I get tackled by one of his followers. I'd roared in frustration, caved the fools head in with my pommel, when the preacher comes sprinting at me, Eviscerator spinning. As it descended I rolled away, swinging as I went and as the Eviscerator chews into the corpse I take the preachers right hand clean off. He cried out as I came up, continued my spin, and took his head off too. That pretty much ended the fight there.

Don't remember much afterwards, only that I awoke terribly hungover, surrounded by skulls, slowly dwindling bonfires, and a smoking-hot tattooed woman sleeping on top of me. Oh, and my sword being merged with my left arm, but hey, minor detail*. At this point it seems that the book sounds willing to fill in writing what I say, as I keep breaking pens and quills writing in it.

 **I had no issue filling in here as the mortal was preoccupied with other measure.**

 **It seemed that The Betrayer had gotten the message, one of our captured psykers erupting in a bloody explosion one day to spell out**

 _ **"Will Party, Bringing Friends. Ps: Have you seen any caps?"**_

 **After that we waited, crept into position, and then struck, with a ferocity that would make a Berzerker jealous.**

* Minor detail my ass. While I write with my right, having a sword for a left arm makes getting armor, and more importantly pants on immensely difficult. Fortunately I've had no trouble procuring help.


	4. The Warp rises

**As the mortal stuffs the me back into a pocket in his flak armor he risks a glance up. The plan to take the lower hive had gone off mostly without a hitch-specifically this hitch. Our explosives set under the Arbites motor-pool had failed to go off and there were a quartet of modified Rhinos unleashing hell down the main highway to the heavy-duty elevators.**

 **Leaving the host to fret and seethe over his inability to progress I swept my increasingly active senses over the underhive. There, the mortals lieutenants laid piles of bodiless skulls of the lower hivers into ritual circles. One of them, Franka, she was called, senses me.**

"My Lord has sends the signal!" She yells into her comms "Start the pyres!"

 **As the pyres light I can feel reality shudder and loosen. Refreshed, I let loose the feeling of the warp run down my spine, my host gurgling in, we'll presume agony, as the æther folds Into him. Roaring, he rips the spines out of his closest followers and I knead the bones into a shield and cover them with warp energy. Screaming out praises to Our lord the mortal charges the Rhinos laughing hysterically, bolt shells ricocheting off his shield.**

 **Confident that he can deal with them I turn my attentions back to the pyres where all those who took the hellblades from the previous rituals stand transfixed by the blazes.**

 **Well brothers, I cry, want your blades back?!**

 **With that the mortals begin to shake as my brothers possess them, one by one, until there's a host of bloodletters between seven of the pyres. The eighth pyre however, flickers madly, and unreality suddenly surges as a massive horned head emerges. As the rest of the body emerges I rejoice. My master, Lord An'kha'arak has arrived.**

 **His power, magnificent. Even from here it tears at the bonds of my prison and I tumble free from the mortal as another swell of the warp hits him. It appears he won't be writing anymore, not with his other arm like that. A pity, I'm sure.**

 **Suddenly there's a massive tearing noise and I feel…better. Arms, feet, horns, Hellblade, all there. Oh…and him. I'm going to enjoy this**

 **R'kihn'draez'tion rolled himself off the ground "** _Idiot Khornate twit!_ **" the Herald of Tzeentch shouted** _"I could have let us out without brute force but no. You have to go and brute force it and, and…uh, perhaps we can talk this over"_ **it quavered as it saw me charge in, blade swinging. As its head separated from its scrawny body I grab it, and brand the Mark of Khorne into its skull.**

 **Four hundred years, I yell, four hundred years of your incessant jabbering finally ceased.**

 **Its then that I feel a pull in the æther, my Lord summoning me to him.**

 **Doomflayer, An'kha'arak intones, well done. Now we bring this world to ruin. For Khorne!**

 **Blood for the Blood God!**


	5. Glory be

**_So yeah, here I was running through this burning hive city when I come upon this cool looking half of a note book. It's covered in skulls and blood and such so maybe I'll send it to Angron as an April fools joke by telling him it's a weapon of immense power._**

 ** _Anyways, gonna get one of my goons from the Red Rivers to write the rest out for me. Cause I've got me people to kill and hats to find._**

God damnit Kharn you rat bastard. If it hadn't been for his "psyche-you-up" slap that broke my spine I'd be partying with the boys right now. Can't believe that he's still going on about that bloody commissars cap of his.

Ok, so, what actually happened in the upper hives? Well, we crashed in at random in landers and drop pods, ours conviently in the governors residence(I do like this chair I claimed), most of our idiots run out to get slaughtered by the governors personal guard, and then Kharn shows up yelling and murders them all.

Well, almost all of them.

Some massive sp-thing crashed through a part of the wall and diced a couple of guards up. Big bastard, some 13ft tall with a large blade-like left hand and a club or shield of some sort on the right, mumbling about revenge. Anyways, long story short, Kharn sees this thing and absolutely looses his mind. I think it's because it's stealing his kills only to see that the damned thing somehow has a commissars cap attached to its head.

So they go back and forth for a few minutes, Kharns axe doesn't seem to be doing much so he whips out his plasma pistol and blasts a hole through the shield. Big guy doesn't like that, goes in for a bite. Kharn tries to shoot him again, pistol starts to overheat, so the bloody maniac yells "Open wide!" and throws his gun down its throat. Now that was messy.

Don't remember much after that. I vaguely remember a Bloodthirster showing up and Kharn trying to convince it he was the General because of his cap. Big guy must've said something to Kharn because he just 180's and runs past us, yelling that he's off to get more caps. I'm not sure what he meant by that but most of us Red Rivers took it as the Bloodthirster was pissed and we should leave.

Well, that's that and now you know.

 ** _Wow, you wrote way too much. Eh, whatever, lets just send it to Angron already. It's like, a present or something._**

To Angron: On a random planet in the Eye of Terror. The red, fiery and explody one.

From your best bud Kharn


End file.
